Benutzer:Pain88/Übersetzungshilfen für Kingdom Hearts III
Eine kleine Hilfe für die Übersetzungen der Namen bei den verschiedenen Kingdom Hearts III Artikeln. Diese Liste darf von jedem ergänzt werden. Desweiteren können hier auch Infos zur Handlung erstmal hier notiert werden, um sie später in den Artikeln zu integrieren. Entlangschlittern-Herausforderungen Während Entlangschlittern-Herausforderungen musst du dich gegen Gegner verteidigen. Neige L''', um die Zielmarkierung zu bewegen, und drücke dann (Kommando: Schuss) oder , um Lichtbälle zu verschießen. Kommando: Supergleiter Drücke , um zu springen. *Situationskommando Aufspringen Wird mit aktiviert. Begriffe die man später noch in die richtigen Artikel einordnen muss *Bereichswahl: Sobald sie freigeschaltet ist, kann man im Speichermenü innerhalb einer Welt von einem Speicher-Punkt zum nächsten springen. * * *Hochmagie: "Wenn du Gegnern mit Magie Schaden zufügst, füllt sich nach und nach eine Leiste über dem Kommandomenü, bis schließlich ein Situationskommando für die selbe Magie auf einer höheren Stufe verfügbar wird. Dies nennt sich Hochmagie. Beim Einsatz von Hochmagie werden keine MP verbraucht." **Wassra Magiekommando **Wasska Sitationskommando **Feura Magiekommando ** **Eiska Situationskommando **Blitzka Situationskommando *Formänderungen: "Wenn du Gegnern mit deinem Schlüsselschwert Schaden zufügst, füllt sich über dem Kommandomenü eine Leiste und es erscheint schließlich ein Formänderungskommando. Drücke , um das Kommando auszulösen. Während einer Formänderung, richten deine Kombos mehr Schaden an und du bekommst die Möglichkeit, verheerende Abschlussangriffe auszuführen, indem du auf drückst. Die Formänderung ist vorbei, sobald du den Abschlussangriff ausgeführt hast bzw. eine bestimmte Zeitspanne verstrichen ist." **Zweite Form ***Betäubungsschlag --Abschlusskommando der zweiten Form.-- ***Schallschock --Gehört auch als ein Kommando der zweiten Form.-- ***Suprasonic --Hier hatte ich leider keine Infos.-- ***Ars Arcanum --zeigte sich auch während der zweiten Form.-- ***A hui hou! ****Amok mit angreifen. *Wutform Hier weiß ich noch nicht, ob es ein Situationskommando ist Schlüsselschwert Formänderung Multifokus Multifokus-Kommandos lassen dich mehrere Gegner auf einmal (oder mehrmals den selben Gegner) ins Visier nehmen und eine ganze Salve von Geschossen auf sie abfeuern. ;Steuerung Halte '''R1 gedrückt und bewege L''' oder '''R, um die Gegner deiner Wahl ins Visier zu nehmen, und drücke dann , um die Multifokus-Attacke zu entfesseln. ;Unterschiedliche Multifokus-Kommandos Jedes Schlüsselschwert hat seine eigenen Multifokus-Kommandos. Bei manchen werden Geschosse abgefeuert, andere wiederum sind in der Lage, Sora zu heilen. Wenn du die maximale Anzahl von Zielen anvisiert hast, wird in manchen Fällen eine besonders mächtige Attacke ausgelöst. ;Die Fokusleiste Multifokus-Kommandos verbrauchen die Energie der Fokusleiste. Um die Leiste wieder aufzufüllen, musst du Speicherpunkte besuchen, Fokus-Kugeln aufsammeln oder Items benutzen. Teamkommandos Für einen gemeinsamen Teamangriff. Erscheint über dem Kommandomenü und wird durch ausgelöst. einige dienen zur Erforschung der Umgebung, andere um den Gegnern großen Schaden zuzufügen. :Anmerkung:Sie sind nicht in der Reihenfolge aufgeführt, das kann man später machen. Attraktionen "Manchmal siehst du im Kampf, wie ein grüner kreis um einen Gegner erscheint. Einen auf diese Weise markierten Gegner erfolgreich anzugreifen, lässt wiederum ein Attraktionskommando erscheinen. Drücke , um das Kommando auszulösen. Attraktionen sind spektakuläre Angriffe, die Gegner in einen großen Radius treffen. Welche Attraktionen du auslösen kannst, hängt hauptsächlich davon ab, wo du gerade kämpfst. Trophäen Kommandomenü Magie Fertigkeiten Donald ;Waffen Donald *Zauberstab (Ein Zauberstab, der von Magiern im Kampf benutzt wird. Angriff=3 Magie=4 Donalds Standard Waffe) Fertigkeiten Goofy ;Waffen Goofy *Ritterschild (Ein Schild, den von Rittern im Kampf benutzt wird. Angriff=4 Magie=0 Goofys Standard Waffe) *Ritterschild+ (Ein Schild, den von Rittern im Kampf benutzt wird. Angriff=4 Magie=0 Fertigkeiten=Feuer-Sog Brandschutz ) Goofy erhält den Schuld, wenn in der Abgelegene Schmiede die Drehscheibe aktiviert wird und alle drei Behälter sich jeweils in den anderen ergießen und die Öffnung des darunter liegenden Amboss treffen. Fertigkeiten Hercules Fertigkeiten Sora :Anmerkung: Die Fertigkeiten müssen später noch unterteilt werden in Aktionen, Mobilität und Unterstützung Fertigkeiten. Hier werden sie nur erstmal gesammelt. Nehmt die offizielle Beschreibung im Spiel. :Anmerkung:Die Mobilität-Fertigkeiten sind wie in Dream Drop Distance mit den Freien Fluss Kommandos identisch. Ingredienzien für Rémy :Anmerkung:Die Zutaten die für ein Mini-Spiel mit Rémy benötigt werden. Items (Materialen und oder Gegenstände :Notiert hier bitte auch, ob es Ausrüstbar oder eine Rüstung oder ein Accessoire ist. Die Reihenfolge wie in der Item Übersicht kann später gemacht werden. :Anmerkung: Bei Beschreibung Bitte nur die aus dem Spiel verwenden!! Gumifon :"Die neueste Erfindung von Chip und Chap. Sie ermöglicht dir, über die Welten hinweg zu kommunizieren und macht auch Fotos." Es wird erhalten, sobald sich Sora und seine Freunde im Gumi-Jet befinden und Ienzo und Chip und Chap Kontakt mit ihm aufnehmen. Danach können sie die Reisen durch den Ozean dazwischen beginnen. Herbeirufen (Link Summon) Um einen Traumfänger zur Unterstützung herbeirufen zu können, benötigt man einen Traum-Herzbinder, ein Talisman, mit dem man den Traumfänger per Koop-Kommando herbeiruft. Erhalten wird er nach dem zweiten Besuch des Mystischen Turms, wenn die Zwischensequenz endet. ;Link Summon --Linkbeschwörung Hier brauchen wir die exakte Benennung!! Liste von Herbeirufbaren Charakteren Handlung Der Mystische Turm Zu Beginn spricht Yen Sid mit Sora und seinen Freunden Donald und Goofy und er erklärt Sora, dass sie um Xehanort zu besiegen, sie weitere Verbündete sammeln müssen und sie aus ihrem Schlummer erweckt werden müssen. Er erzählt im auch nochmals von seiner Meisterprüfung, bei der er die Kräfte gewinnen sollte, um diese diese zu erwecken, Sora aber dabei scheiterte und das Xehanort im einen Großteil seiner Kräfte raubte. Er sagt dann zu Sora, dass er zuerst seine St#rke wieder erlangen müsse, obwohl Yen Sid auch andeutet, dass es töricht wäre zu erwarten, das Sora alle seine früheren Stärken wieder erlangen könne. Er sagt dann zu ihm, das es unabdingbar sei, dass Sora wenigstens eine Fähigkeit perfektioniert, "Die Kraft des Erwachens", die Sora bei seiner Meisterprüfung nicht erlangen konnte und er fordert Sora auf einen Helden zu besuchen, dem es gelang. seine einst verloren gegangene Stärke wieder zu erlangen. Er vertraut dann Sora seinen beiden Freunden Donald und Goofy an und die drei beginnen ihre Reise mit einem Gumi-Jet.Szene ist eigentlich identisch mit der von Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- In der Zwischenzeit kehren Sora und seine Freunde zurück zu Meister Yen Sid. Er berichtet ihm von seinem Abenteuer in der Welt Olymp und das es ihm noch nicht gelungen sei, seine alte Stärke wieder zu erlangen, aber er trotzdem schon eine Menge gelernt habe. Yen Sid erinnert ihn dann daran, das er die "Kraft des Erwachens" braucht, was Sora enttäuscht. Aber Goofy macht ihm Mut und meint, das seine Kraft nicht für immer verschwunden sein kann und sie bald schon durch irgendwas ausgelöst werden kann. Sora möchte von ihm wissen, wovon sie ausgelöst werden kann und Donald schlägt vor, ihm einen Schlag auf den Kopf zu verpassen, woraufhin Yen Sid andeutet, das in der Tat vielleicht derart Einfaches genügen könnte. Sora ist entsetzt weil Yen Sid dem zustimmt und dieser antwortet ihm, Wann immer er in Not gerät, geschieht etwas magisches, was zugleich Soras größte Stärke sei. Für Sora klingt es so, als wäre alles nur durch Zufall, was seine Freunde zum schmunzeln bringt. Derweil kehren Riku und Micky zu Yen Sid zurück, da ihre Ausrüstung sich als ungenügend für das Reich der Dunkelheit erwies und zudem Rikus Schlüsselschwert beschädigt wurde. Während Sora sich mit Meister Yen Sid unterhält, kloppt es an der Tür und Riku und Micky betreten das Arbeitszimmer von Yen Sid. Die Freunde begrüßen sich überschwänglich und als Sora erzählen möchte, wird er beiseite gedrückt und Donald und Goofy erzählen ihm vom Besuch des Olymps und von Hercules und von ihrem Versuch, herauszufinden wie sie Soras verlorene Stärke wiedererlangen können. Donald in seiner verschwiegenen Art erzählt Micky, das es eine Riesenentäuschung war, was Micky bedauert und dann erzählen er und Riku, das es ihnen nicht besser ergangen sei. Donald fragt dann die beiden, ob sie einen Hinweis auf Aqua erhalten hätten, was Micky aber verneint. Riku erzählt dann den Freunden, dass sie wissen, das Aqua sich an dem Strand befunden haben musste, wo er und Sora ihn einst besuchten, doch das sich ihre Spur dort verlor. Sora ist deswegen betrübt und Micky erzählt ihm, das ihre Spuren in die Tiefen der Dunkelheit führen, die sich unterhalb des Reichs der Dunkelheit befinden. Donald meint, das Aqua also verloren sein muss, aber Riku widerspricht ihm und er erzählt Donald davon, wie Sora sich einst während seiner Prüfung im Abgrund befand und er ihm gefolgt sei. Er folgert daraus, das sie jemanden finden müssen, der Aqua sehr nahe steht und diese Person für sie in die Tiefe hinabsteigt um sie vielleicht zu erreichen. Micky weiß aber auch nicht, wer dafür in Frage käme, da Ventus sich im verborgenen befinde und das Terra auch nicht mehr gesehen wurde. Riku kommt zu der Erkenntnis, das Aqua der Schlüssel ist, um alle drei zu finden und Meister Yen Sid erwähnt, das Meister Eraqus auch eine Option gewesen wäre, wäre er nicht von Xehanort erbarmungslos niedergestreckt worden. Als alle schweigen, fasst sich Sora an seine Brust und er sagt ihnen, das er Aqua retten wird. Donald und Goofy sind dabei ihm zu erklären, das Sora noch nicht über die Kraft des Erwachens verfüge und diese Mission zu schwierig für ihn sei. Sora etwas verstört, weiß auch nicht, was ihn dazu bewegte. Yen Sid bittet ihn dann, sich auf seine verlorene Kraft des Erwachens zu konzentrieren. Zu Riku und Micky gewandt, erzählt er den beiden, das seines Wissens nach, Aqua einst viele Welten besucht habe und Verbindungen mit anderen geknüpft hatte, die nun der Schlüssel zu allem sein könnten. Micky erklärt sich dann bereit dazu, ihre Schritte zurückzuverfolgen um auf etwaige Anhaltspunkte zu stoßen. Dann berichtet Micky ihm von ihrem Besuch des Reichs der Dunkelheit und das es ihnen dort übelst ergangen sei und sein Schlüsselschwert beschädigt und das von Riku zerbrochen sei. Yen Sid fordert die Beiden dann auf, sich mit Lea und Kairi zu treffen, die unter der Obhut von Merlin zusammen trainieren. Dann bittet er sie noch zwei magische Koffer an Kairi und Lea auszuhändigen, in denen sich besondere Gewänder befinden, die sie vor den Einflüssen der Dunkelheit abschirmen sollen. Sora der es unfair findet, das er leer ausgehen soll, beschwert sich darüber und er erhält ebenfalls neue Kleider, ein Geschenk der drei Feen. Sora bedankt sich und Meister Yen Sid erklärt ihm, dass es keine gewöhnlichen Kleider sind, sondern besondere mit speziellen Kräften und das sich im Koffer noch ein Geschenk von Chip und Chap befinde. Sora will dann gehen, als plötzlich Jiminy Grille erscheint und beschließt, das Trio zu begleiten. Dann erhält Sora noch einen Traum-Herzbinder von Meister Yen Sid. Die Freunde brechen auf und Yen Sid erinnert sie nochmal daran, "Möge dein Herz der Schlüssel sein, der dich leitet." Olymp Als sich die Planeten allmählich in der perfekten Anordnung näherten, war die Zeit gekommen, bei der der Plan, den Hades vor 18 Jahren ersonnen hatte, begann Früchte zu tragen, wie es einst die Moiren vorhergesagt hatten. Dass Hades die Regentschaft über den Olymp übernehmen werde und er den ganzen Kosmos knechten werde. Hades der zuvor schon in den vorangegangenen Anläufen versucht hatte, Terra, Cloud und Auron für seine Pläne zu benutzen, aber scheiterte, da die Zeit für die Übernahme noch nicht gekommen war, begann Aufgrund der günstigen Planetenkonstellation damit, seinen Plan zu verwirklichen und eine Welle der Dunkelheit schoss hinunter zu den himmlischen Ebenen und Hades befreite einen Titanen nach dem anderen aus deren Verlies, von denen einige bereits zuvor schon von Sora besiegt wurden. Hades der nun die Titanen auf seiner Seite hat und seinen Rachedurst gegen Zeus stillen möchte, beginnt mit seinem Angriff auf den Olymp.Einleitung eim Betreten dieser Welt Als Sora und seine beiden Freunde Donald und Goofy diese Welt betreten, scheint sie zuerst verlassen zu sein und sie wundern sich, weil sie das Kolosseum verpasst haben. Donald macht Sora daraufhin den Vorwurf, dass er das Tor geöffnet habe und Sora lächelt dazu und sagt zu ihm, dass sie den Eingang schon finden werden. Dann beginnen die Freunde mit dem Aufstieg zum Berg. Als sie dann ein Plateau mit einem herrlichen Ausblick erreichen, glaubt Sora zuerst, sie wären beim Felsen falsch abgebogen und dann ruft er nach Hercules. Plötzlich erscheint eine herabfallende dunkle Essenz, die sich am Boden dann als Hades entpuppt. Hades der sich durch den Ruf nach Hercules von Sora gestört fühlt, fragt die Freunde was hier los sei und wer im eine Migräne verpasst hat, indem er den Namen dieses Esels jodelt. Nachdem er die Freunde erkennt, sagt er zu ihnen, "Ihr seid's bloß", was dann Sora ziemlich enttäuscht. worauf Hades ihnen antwortet, dass er ihnen jederzeit die Hölle heiß machen könne. Goofy wundert sich dann wo denn Herc sein könnte, was Hades wiederum wütend macht und er fragt, "Warum ist nur jeder so vernarrt in diesen Tölpel?!" Dabei verfärbt sich sein Gesicht rot vor Wut, aber er hat sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle und meint dann spöttisch, dass er den "Wunderknaben" schon bald los sein würde. Das macht dann Sora seinerseits wütend und er will sich auf einen Kampf mit Hades vorbereiten, als sich Hades umdreht und ihn fragt, "Hey, sachte - wo sind wir hier, in Sparta? Da er noch was vor habe, hätte er keine Zeit sich mit Sora abzugeben und er sagt ihm, dass der gesamte Kosmos darauf warten würde, von Ihm erobert zu werden. Dann schaut er nach Oben und ruft die Titanen herbei. Es kommt plötzlich dazu, dass die Naturgewalten entfesselt werden, indem ein gewaltiger Wind bläst und Lava den Berg hinabströmt. Sora und seine Freunde werden dann vom Sturm nach Oben in die Luft gefegt und zu dem Ort befördert, von dem Hades kam. Kurz darauf erscheint Malefiz gemeinsam mit Karlo aus einem Korridor der Dunkelheit und treffen auf Hades, der wegen der Störung nicht gerade erfreut ist. Da er seine eigenen Pläne durchführen will, bittet er die Beiden ironisch wieder zu gehen, aber Malefiz sagt zu ihm, dass sie wegen etwas anderes hier sei. ie möchte von ihm wissen, ob er hier eine schwarze Truhe gesehen hätte. Hades sinniert darüber und dann fragt er sie, ob sie hinter der her wären, welche Zeus auf der Erde versteckt hat. Malefiz die sich deswegen nicht sicher ist, fragt nach ihrem Standort. Währenddessen fliegen Sora und Goofy genau auf Hercules zu, der die beiden auffängt, während Donald an einer Löwenstatue hängt und auf sich aufmerksam macht. Die Freunde begrüßen sich kurz und Sora fragt Hercules was in hier los ist, da er die brennende Stadt Theben sieht. Er vermutet sofort, dass Hades damit zu tun hat und er erzählt Herc von seiner Begegnung mit Mr H. Goofy erzählt ihm dann davon, dass Hades den gesamten Kosmos erobern will und Hercules erwidert mit Ironie darauf, dass Hades sehr Nett sei, da er sich so Bescheiden gibt. Danach gehen die Freunde zur Agora dem zentralen Platz der Stadt Theben. Hercules fragt dann Sora, was ihn hierher führt. Sora wird dann von Goofy und Donald erinnert, warum sie hierher gekommen sind, da Sora es anscheinend wieder vergessen hat. Sora fragt ihn dann, wie er seine Stärke wiedererlangt hatte. Hercules denkt darüber nach und sagt ihm dann, dass sich Meg in einer großen Gefahr befand und er sie mit ganzem Herzen retten wollte, aber er kann ihm auch nicht sagen, wie genau er es geschafft hatte, seine alte Stärke zu erlangen. Sora ist enttäuscht und er erzählt Herc, dass auch er seine Kraft verloren habe und er gehofft hat, dass ihm Herc helfen kann. Hercules bedauert es, ihm nicht helfen zu können, als plötzlich eine Gruppe von Herzlosen in einem Feuerregen kommend die Stadt angreifen. Gemeinsam mit Hercules nehmen sie den Kampf gegen diese Flammenkern Herzlosen auf. Nachdem die Herzlosen besiegt kommt Megara auf Pegasus sitzend angeflogen und sie begrüßt die Freunde. Hercules bittet sie dann, sich in Sicherheit zu begeben, während er und das Trio die Stadt nach weiteren Herzlosen untersuchen und die Bewohner vor den Flammen retten wollen. Dann bittet er den hinzu gekommenen Phil Meg zu begleiten. Während die Beiden mit Pegasus davon fliegen, hören die Freunde einen Hilferuf. Sie entdecken dann ein kleines Mädchen, dass von den Flammen eingeschlossen ist. Sora schickt sich an zu dem Mädchen zu laufen, als ihn Hercules bittet, auf eine umgestürzte Statue zu klettern, da das hinlaufen zu ihr zu viel Zeit beanspruchen würde. Danach hebt er die Statue mit seinen gewaltigen Kräften an und befördert so das Trio zu dem Mädchen. Nachdem sie das Mädchen gerettet haben treffen sie plötzlich auf Malefiz und Karlo. sora verdächtigt sie, etwas mit dem erscheinen der Herzlosen zu tun zu haben, aber sie verneint. Karlo bemerkt dann das Soras Schlüsselschwert im Vergleich zu früher mickrig aussehen würde und er schlägt ihr vor, Sora fertig zu machen, aber Malefiz sagt ihm, dass er keine Zeit verschwenden soll, da sie sich einer wichtigen Angelegenheit zuwenden müssen. Karlo erwähnt dann die schwarze Truhe, was Malefiz verärgert, dann verschwinden die Beiden in einem Korridor der Dunkelheit und lassen Sora und seine Freunde zurück. Soras Freunde sind dann besorgt wegen Soras Niedergeschlagenheit, aber er wiegelt es ab. Danach suchen die Freunde nach weiteren Einwohner der Stadt, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen und sie betreten den Aussichtspunkt der Stadt. Als sie sich anschicken wieder zum Platz zurückzukehren, regnet es Feuer vom Himmel und das Feuer versperrt ihnen den Weg. Goofy kommt dann auf die Idee mit dem Schild, die Flammen zu durchqueren.Benutze Goofys Trio-Rodel, um das Feuer zu durchqueren. Die Freunde stehen dann gemeinsam auf Goofys Schild und surfen so über den Flammen. Unterwegs retten sie so weitere Bürger vor den Flammen und gelangen schließlich zu den Gärten. Dort hören sie dann eine junge Frau um Hilfe schreien. Die junge Frau ruft vergebens um Hercules Hilfe, als dann Sora mit seinen Freunden erscheint. Sora spricht kurz mit ihr und nimmt sich dann der Flammenkern Herzlosen an. Nachdem diese besiegt sind, bedankt sich die junge Frau bei den Freunden und das Trio sucht nach weiteren Bewohnern der Stadt, denen sie helfen können. Unterwegs werden weitere Gebäude der Stadt Theben beschädigt, aber die Freunde gelangen dennoch unbeschadet zur Hauptstraße. Obwohl herabfallende Trümmer und unzählige Flammen den Freunden den Weg erschweren, schaffen sie es zu einem Gebäude, indem Hercules versucht, dieses vor dem Einsturz zu bewahren, damit die sich dort befindlichen Einwohner gerettet werden können. Sora und seine Freunde schaffen es gerade noch rechtzeitig diese in Sicherheit zu bringen, bevor das Gebäude in sich zusammen stürzt. Dann sehen sie zu ihrer Freude auch Hercules, der sich auch in Sicherheit bringen konnte, als sich ihnen plötzlich Xigbar nähert und ihnen mit Sarkasmus applaudiert. Dann kommt es zu einer Unterhaltung, bei der Xigbar sagt, dass es zu nichts führen würde, wenn man Bedürfnisse anderer vor seinen eigenen Bedürfnisse stellt. herc kontert dann damit, dass er einst Meg nur retten konnte, weil er bereit war, sein eigenes Leben einzusetzen. Xigbar entgegnet damit, dass er ranghohe Freunde hat, aber solche "Kunststücke" bei einem Durchschnittsbürger nicht funktionieren würden. Sora erwidert, dass Xigbar nicht dabei gewesen war, da er ansonsten auch den Mut von Herc bewundern würde, aber Xigbar sagt ihm, dass er niemanden bewundere, der sich selber in Gefahren stürzt, da jemand anderes ihn dann retten muss und dass sie förmlich Schlange anstehen würden, um erledigt zu werden. Dass sie immerfort andere dazu Verdammen würden, mit ihnen unterzugehen. Er bittet sie darum, ihn mit solchen Phrasen zu verschonen und er sagt ihnen, dass Herzen stark sind, wenn sie verbunden sind. Aber wenn zuviel dieser Kraft an einem Ort konzentriert wird, könnten einige dieser Herzen am Ende zerbrechen. Trotzdem sagt er zu Sora, dass er sich nicht ändern soll, dass er die gegebene Kraft akzeptieren soll und die Herzen zu finden, die mit dem seinen verbunden sind. Sora fragt ihn daraufhin, warum er auf seine Ratschläge hören soll und Xigbar sagt ihm, dass er keine andere Wahl hätte, als dieser verlockenden "Brotkrumenspur" zu folgen. Dass er am Ende erkennen werde, was das Schicksal für ihn bereithalten werde. Dass tatsächlich seine Belohnung schon an der nächsten Ecke auf ihn warten könnte und lachend verschwindet er in einen Korridor der Dunkelheit und lässt Sora nachdenklich zurück. Hercules bittet ihn dann, sich nicht von Xigbar verunsichern zu lassen und das sie gemeinsam ihm zeigen werden, dass ihre Opfer nicht umsonst gewesen sind. Die Freunde setzten daraufhin ihren Weg fort. Nach einiger Zeit gelangen die Freunde von den Gärten kommend über einen Durchgang in ein Gebäude und sehen dort einen verschlossenen Durchgang, den Sora mit seinem Schlüsselschwert öffnen kann und sie treffen dort auf dem freien Platz der Agora einen riesigen Herzlosen. Es kommt zu einem Kampf, den Sora und die Freunde erfolgreich beenden. Kurz danach erscheint erneut Megara mit Philoctetes auf Pegasus reitend und sie beglückwünscht die Freunde. Sie sagt ihnen dann das sie die ganze Gegend abgesucht hätten und scheinbar alle Bewohner in Sicherheit sind. Pegasus macht sie dann mit seinem Wiehern auf eine neue Gefahr aufmerksam und sie sehen wie die Bergspitze des Olymps wie von einem riesigen Tornado umhüllt ist. Die Freunde wissen, dass es das Werk von Hades ist und sie beschließen gemeinsam zum Olymp zu gehen. Während sie weiter den Berg hinaufsteigen, werden sie bereits von Granitos erwartet, der Sora und seine Freunde mit Felsbrocken aufhalten will. Nachdem sie ihn besiegt haben, steigen die Freunde weiter den Berg hinauf. Nachdem sie das Innere des Olymps betreten, gelangen sie schließlich in das Reich der Götter. Nach einigen Mühen gelingt es ihnen, über herumschwebende Trümmer, die sie zum Aufstieg benutzen, die Himmelspitze, dem Sitz der Götter, zu erreichen. Sie sehen dann Hades auf dem Thron von Zeus sitzend, während Zeus von Eis und Lava eingeschlossen ist und nur sein Kopf herausschaut. Hades fühlt sich bereits als der Gewinner und ist von den Drohungen von Zeus nicht beeindruckt, als plötzlich Sora und seine Freunde erscheinen. Dann erscheint zudem Hercules auf Pegasus reitend und er befreit die restlichen olympischen Götter von ihren Ketten. Hades wird wütend und er schickt die drei restlichen Titanen in den Kampf. Nachdem es Sora gelingt, zuerst den Lava- und den Eis-Titan zu besiegen, muss er noch gegen den gefährlichsten der Titanen, Stratos antreten. Nach einem harten Kampf gelingt es Sora schließlich, diesen Titanen zu besiegen. Als sie glauben, sie hätten es schon geschafft, erscheinen diesmal die vier Titanen gleichzeitig und Goofy wird es bange, aber Sora sagt ihm, dass sie auch zu viert wären. Herc sagt ihnen, dass sie gleich zu fünft wären und er beginnt de eingeschlossenen Zeus zu befreien. Zeus bedankt sich bei Herc und er nimmt in jeder Hand einen seiner Donnerkeile und schleudert einen davon auf Granitos, woraufhin sich die Titanen zurückziehen. Hercules schnappt sich daraufhin Stratos und wirbelt ihn um sich, so dass sein saugender Trichter, die anderen drei Titanen einsaugt. Danach wirft Herc Stratos hoch in die Luft, wo er dann in einer feurigen Explosion vergeht. Während die Helden jubeln, beginnt Hades vor Wut blau anzulaufen. Er kann es nicht fassen, dass es den Helden wieder mal gelungen ist, seinen mühsam erdachten Plan, den er vor 18 Jahren ausgeklügelt hatte, so einfach zu nichte gemacht wurde. Er sagt ihnen dann, dass er sie nicht ausstehen kann und Sora erwidert darauf, dass er endlich aufgeben soll, da er Hercules niemals bezwingen kann. Hades läuft jetzt rot an, da er seiner Meinung nach genug davon habe, sich von solchen "Clowns" und dem kleinen Sonnenkäfer von Zeus demütigen zu lassen. So kündigt er ihnen an, dass er einfach weiter machen werde und sie alle vernichten wird, worauf Hercules in mit seinem Namen ruft und ihm lächelt den Ausgang vom Olymp zeigt. Hades gibt daraufhin auf und als er im begriff ist zu gehen, bekommt er noch einen Hieb von Hercules verpasst, woraufhin er zu Boden fällt. Herc sagt ihm dann, dass er diesen Hieb für die versuchte Zerstörung von Theben erhalten habe. Hades kündigt dann an, dass sie es alle noch büßen werden und er ein gutes Gedächtnis habe und dann während er im Begriff ist, sich in eine dunkle Umhüllung zu umgeben, droht er Hercules damit, dass er sich seine kleine "Megaperle" jederzeit schnappen könne und sie im Fluss der Todes ertränken könne. Zeus schickt ihm dann noch einen Donnerkeil hinterher und Hades ist verschwunden. Die Freunde begeben sich dann wieder gemeinsam mit Herc zum Ausgang. Hercules schaut noch einmal zurück und Sora fragt ihn, ob er sich sicher sei, seine Familie zurückzulassen, aber Herc versichert ihm, dass er jederzeit seine Familie wiedersehen könne, wann immer er möchte. Denn er möchte nicht von Meg getrennt sein, die bereits am unteren Ende der Treppe auf ihn wartet. Während er Meg umarmt, dreht er sich zu Sora um und fragt ihn, ob er ihm wegen dessen Frage der Stärke helfen kann. Sora sagt ihm, dass er es wohl selber herausfinden muss, dass es eine Sache des Herzen sei und er eines Tages sicher auch so Stark oder sogar noch Stärker als Hercules sein könne und Donald tadelt ihn wegen seiner Angeberei. Währenddessen befinden sich Malefiz und Karlo in Theben und Karlo gräbt nach der mysteriösen Truhe. Während er gräbt ist er am meckern, da er seine Bemühungen für umsonst hält und der Meinung ist, Hades hätte sie nur verulkt. Malefiz gebietet ihn zu schweigen und weiter danach zu graben, da sie unbedingt das Buch der Prophezeiungen finden muss, um es an sich zu nehmen. Plötzlich bemerkt Karlo etwas und Malefiz möchte es unbedingt sehen. Karlo hebt dann eine kleine Truhe nach Oben und er meint, dass es die Büchse der Pandora sein müsse, die Hades zuvor erwähnt hatte. Da es nicht die Truhe ist, nach der sie sucht, befiehlt Malefiz, das Karlo sie wieder zurück ins Loch fallen lassen soll, was dieser auch widerstrebend macht. Danach verlassen beide diese Welt, wobei sie von Xigbar beobachtet werden. Das Reich der Dunkelheit Während Sora sich gemeinsam mit seinen beiden Freunden Donald und Goofy in der Welt des Olymp aufhält, befinden sich König Micky und Riku im Reich der Dunkelheit auf der Suche nach Aqua. Währen die beiden wandern, bleibt Riku für einen Moment stehen, als scheint er über etwas nachzudenken und Micky ist etwas besorgt und er fragt ihn, ob sie einen Moment pausieren sollen. Aber Riku verneint dies und er erzählt Micky davon, dass er schon mal hier an diesem Ort gewesen war und er sich anscheinend auskennen sollte, aber er sagt ihm, dass es für ihn wie aus einem anderen Leben sei. Micky meint daraufhin, dass es kein Wunder sei, nachdem was er alles erlebt hatte und er sagt ihm auch, dass er Erfahrungen in kürzester Zeit gemacht hätte, wofür man ansonsten viele Jahre benötige. Riku erzählt im dann von seiner Angst während seines ersten Besuchs hier, aber dass seine Zweifel und Ängste jetzt verschwunden sind und dass er sich sogar etwas übermütig finde. Was aber nicht daran liege, dass er Dunkelheit in sich habe, da er diesen Rausch nur allzu gut kenne, aber diesmal wäre es anders, dass es auch kein Adrenalin sei, sondern dass er weiß, dass Aqua sie braucht und er jetzt bereit sei, da er jetzt die Kontrolle habe, da er Micky an seiner Seite habe. Micky schüttelt den Kopf und sagt ihm, dass es nicht daran liege, sondern dass es daran liege, dass Riku endlich die Stärke gefunden habe, dass zu beschützen was ihm wichtig sei. Riku versteht nicht sofort, was Micky ihm damit sagen will und Micky erklärt ihm, wenn Jemand einem so viel bedeutet, werden andere Gefühle für einen unbedeutend. Das dann Zweifel und Furcht keinen Platz mehr im Herzen hätten. Dann schaut er auf seine Hand und ihn seinen Erinnerungen sieht er, wie ihm Terra einst sein Schlüsselschwert in die Hand legte und er weiß jetzt, dass es die Stärke ist, das zu beschützen was einem am wichtigsten ist. Er erzählt dann Micky von einem Versprechen, dass er jemanden mal gegeben hatte. Micky möchte wissen, wem er es gegeben hatte und Riku sagt ihm, das es jemand sei, den er mal getroffen hatte und das er mehr dazu nicht sagen könne. Während sie in Erinnerungen schwelgen fragt Riku dann Micky, ob im irgendwas hier bekannt vorkommen würde und Micky sagt ihm, das es ihm schon bekannt vorkommen würde, sich aber das Reich der Dunkelheit verändert habe, seit er das letzte mal mit Aqua hier gewesen sei. Riku bestätigt ihm dies. Micky sagt ihm, das er normalerweise nur seinem Herz folgen und Aqua ihm den Weg weisen würde. Aber je näher er zu ihr kommen würde, desto vager würde die Verbindung sein. Riku befürchtet schlimmes, aber Micky sagt ihm, das sie die Hoffnung nicht verlieren dürfen. Dann gehen sie weiter in das Reich der Dunkelheit hinein und sie erreichen die Schwarze Küste. Riku kommt dieser Strand bekannt vor und Micky ist sich sicher, das Aqua hier gewesen war, aber das jetzt ihre Spur fehlen würde. Riku sagt ihm, das er schon mal mit Sora hier gewesen sei und sie genau hier den Weg zurück ins Reich des Lichts gefunden hätten. Er glaubt daraufhin, das Aqua auch hier den Weg zurückgefunden haben könnte, aber Micky schüttelt nur den Kopf und er meint, das Aqua in einen noch tieferen Abgrund gestürzt sei, wo er sie nicht sehen kann. Er sagt ihm daraufhin, das er nicht glaubt, das sie beide nicht gerüstet seien, um noch tiefer hinabzutauchen. Plötzlich werden sie von Schattenlurchen angefriffen. Micky warnt Riku davor, aufzupassen, da selbst die schwächsten Herzlosen in diesem Reich stark sind. Die Schattenlurche versammeln sich und bilden einen Dämonenturm und greifen die Beiden an. In einem harten Kampf können Riku und Micky den Dämonenturm besiegen und er löst sich wieder in seine Bestandteile auf. Die Schattenlurche vereinigen sich erneut zu einem Dämonenturm und stürzen sich auf Riku und er befindet sich in tiefster Schwärze, als er dann eine Stimme hört, "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich wiederzusehen". Die Stimme fragt ihn, warum er hier sei und Riku antwortet ihr, das er hier sei, weil jemand ihn braucht. Die Stimme fragt ihn, ob sie ihm helfen soll und Riku antwortet mit der Frage, wer sie sei. Die Stimme antwortet ihm "Ich? Ich bin ..." bevor sie mehr sagen kann, wird Riku von Micky aus der Tiefe gerettet. Riku der scheinbar bewusstlos war, erwacht wieder und er will von Micky wissen, wohin die Herzlosen entschwunden sind. Micky sagt ihm, dass er mehr als die Hälfte von ihnen ausschalten konnte und der Rest verschwunden sei, nachdem sie Riku wieder ausspuckten. Riku bedankt sich bei Micky und dieser sagt zu ihm, das sie nicht unbesiegbar seien auch wenn er sich so fühlen würde. Micky bemerkt dann, das Rikus Schlüsselschwert beschädigt ist und die Herzlosen in dieser Welt stärker seien als er erwartet habe. Da sie neue Ausrüstung benötigen, schlägt Micky dann vor, das sie zu Meister Yen Sid zurückkehren sollten, um sich neu zu sammeln. Riku schaut sich sein beschädigtes Schlüsselschwert an und er meint, das Aqua immer noch hier unten ganz alleine sei und sie genau gegen solche Gegner kämpfen muss. Riku fragt sich auch, das wenn sich Aqua genau so ängstlich fühlen müsse, wie er als er alleine hier war, wie lange sie Aqua hier an diesem fürchterlichen Ort noch warten lassen sollen. Micky meint dazu, das Aqua wie Sora sei und Riku ist entsetzt, aber Micky erklärt ihm, das sich das auf ihre Stärke beziehe und Riku glaubt dann auch, das ihr nichts passieren werde. Riku stößt dann sein unbrauchbares Schlüsselschwert in den Strand, da er es nicht mehr benutzen kann. Dann sagt er zu Micky, das er es hier für sein anderes "Ich" hier lassen werde und sie verlassen vorläufig das Reich der Dunkelheit. Referenzen und Bemerkungen Weblinks Kategorie:Leitfäden